jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season Two of [[Jamestown|'Jamestown']] is eight episodes long. It premiered on Friday, February 9, 2018 on Sky One at 9pmJamestown season 2 release date: What time does it start tonight? How many episodes?. The renewal of Jamestown for a second season was announced by Sky One on May 4, 2017Sky orders second series of Jamestown – before the first has even begun. Plot Virginia, 1620. Murder, kidnap, treachery... it all happens in Season 2 and nothing can prepare the settlers for the life threatening dangers they are about to face, from outside and within Jamestown. This second season sees the tobacco plantations provide the wealth they promised but the status quo will soon be disrupted by births, deaths and broken marriages. Our pioneering settlers find themselves at the heart of adventure once more as new arrivals attempt to find their place in this foreign land. Relationships with the Native peoples afford some great influence in the town but no man, or woman, is going to give up their share of the Virginian riches without a fight. Jamestown returns for another season of dazzling ventures in love, war and diplomacy. Making a home in the New World is a dirty business, can our colonists keep their consciences clean? Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell (8/8 episodes) * Matt Stokoe as James Read (8/8 episodes) * Sophie Rundle as Alice Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter (8/8 episodes) * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Jason Flemyng' '''as Sir George Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow (8/8 episodes) * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley (8/8 episodes) * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter (8/8 episodes) * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick (8/8 episodes) * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow (6/8 episodes) * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow (8/8 episodes) * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley (8/8 episodes) * Patsy Ferran as Mercy (8/8 episodes) * Abubakar Salim as Pedro (8/8 episodes) * Abiola Ogunbiyi as Maria (8/8 episodes) Recurring Cast * Tony Pitts as Edgar Massinger (6/8 episodes) * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske (5/8 episodes) * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough (5/8 episodes) Guest Cast * Andre Flynn as Simeon Peck (1/8 episodes) * Simon Meacock as Carrow (1/8 episodes) * Tomi May as Morrow (1/8 episodes) * Uncredited actress as Corinna (1/8 episodes) Off-screen Characters * King James of England (8/8 episodes) Crew Writers * Bill Gallagher (8/8 episodes) Directors * Paul Wilmhurst (2/8 episodes) * David Evans (2/8 episodes) * Andy Hay (2/8 episodes) * Bill Gallagher (2/8 episodes) Producers * Bill Gallagher – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Nigel Marchant – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Anne Mensah – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Gareth Neame – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Cameron Roach – executive producer (8/8 episodes) * Sue de Beauvoir – co-executive producer (8/8 episodes) Episodes VKF 8528+(2).jpg|Episode 1|link=Episode 2.01 JT2 30 05 +still+photos +adrienn+szabo+(26).jpg|Episode 2|link=Episode 2.02 Jamestowns2ep3.jpg|Episode 3|link=Episode 2.03 Jamestowns2ep4.jpg|Episode 4|link=Episode 2.04 Jamestowns2ep5jpg.jpg|Episode 5|link=Episode 2.05 Jamestowns2ep6jpg.jpg|Episode 6|link=Episode 2.06 Jamestowns2ep7jpg.jpg|Episode 7|link=Episode 2.07 500.jpg|Episode 8|link=Episode 2.08 Season Promotional Quotes * ''Trust No One Season Promotional Photos Ob_46637c_8eqcabvqmgcqywa5rny7ct3dtjt.jpg KA-Jamestown S02.jpg PO78W.jpg Jamestown-Sophie-Rundle-1227865.jpg Jamestown-Verity-Bridges-1227868.jpg 339155.jpg Jamestown james read matt stokoe.jpg 339165.jpg 339162.jpg Jamestown-1228208.jpg Behind the Scenes Photos Jamestown-tv-show-bts.jpg Patsybehindthescenes.png Jamestown.jpg Kalanibehind.png Mattbehindthescenes.png Deanniamhbehind.png Burnstevejasonbehin.png Niamhsophiedeanlukebehind.png Mattabubakarbehind.png lukesophiestuartbehind.png abubakarbehind.png Season Promotional Videos JAMESTOWN Season 2 Trailer Jamestown Season 2 - Naomi Battrick, Ben Starr, Niamh Walsh, Abubakar Salim & Abiola Ogunbiyi Jamestown Season 2 Interview - Sophie Rundle, Luke Roskell, Stuart Martin & Steven Waddington Trivia *Season 2 of Jamestown was ordered by Sky One before Season 1 premiere *All season was filmed in Hungary even though the scenery takes place in 17th century Virginia *One main character (Samuel Castell) and one recurring character (Edgar Massinger) were killed off this season *Kalani Queypo has been promoted to a main character in Season 2 *According to Naomi Battrick exclusive interview, Jocelyn Castell will get a new love interest in Season 2 References Category:Season 2